


Shadows in the Cave

by AllyrienDM



Category: Eureka
Genre: 5x01 "Lost", Angst, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyrienDM/pseuds/AllyrienDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itty bitty little episode tag/drabble for 05.01 "Lost." Spoilers for the episode. Allison-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows in the Cave

She couldn't breathe. Actually, she was starting to think she would never be able to breathe again. Her world was crumbling to pieces around her, faster and faster, as she watched Jo press closer to Jack, Jo never touched him that way, and now - and now -

 

Allison wanted to turn and stumble back up the stairs, but all that waited for her up there was yet another child she didn't know. Her hand clutched convulsively at the railing, and the most coherent thought that passed fleetingly through her mind at that moment was:

 

_I'm being punished._ She'd come out of their trip to 1947 unscathed, with two healthy children and a new relationship to show for the experience. And Jo - Jo had watched someone she loved slip away from her, and now, it seemed, would she.

 

_and isn't it ironic_

___don't you think?_

 

She'd always hated that song.

**Author's Note:**

> I am utterly traumatized for Allison, and totally on edge watching Jo and Carter together, but I couldn't help drawing this parallel. Also: the cave in question is, of course, Plato's.


End file.
